


Forget Me Not

by TamotanTheOctopus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chapter 1 is the main story, Chapter 2 is all smut, Hanzo loses his memory, Happy Ending, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamotanTheOctopus/pseuds/TamotanTheOctopus
Summary: A mission gone awry leaves Hanzo missing a significant part of his memory. He’s astounded at how loyal his “new” friends are.





	1. Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to dabble with amnesiac Hanzo. Nothing too angsty I promise.

“He’s gonna be ok right Angie?” A deep voice startled Hanzo awake, his eyes blearily opening to see he was surrounded by strangers.

A blonde woman, some sort of doctor based on her attire. A cyborg who’s head immediately jerked Hanzo’s way. And a.. cowboy? Dusty hat and everything. An auspicious awakening...

“Holy shit Hanzo you’re awake!” The cyborg approached him and Hanzo immediately scowled.

“Who are you all and what do you want.” The words were a rough growl but Hanzo was satisfied with how shocked they all looked.

Genji froze, retreating at Hanzo’s glare, “Hanzo?” Jesse stopped in his tracks as well.

Angela pushed past both of them, “we aren’t going to harm you Hanzo.” 

The doctor moved swiftly, Hanzo cooperating with her simply because he did not feel strong enough to take them all down and escape wherever the hell he was.

After a few tests, Angela stood above him, clipboard in hand, “can you tell me the last thing you remember?”

“What kind of question is that? I was in-“ his voice trailed off as his head ached, hissing through his teeth in pain.

“He hasn’t lost his memory has he?” Genji’s tone was panicked.

“It does appear so Genji-“

Hanzo jerked himself up in the bed, eyes wide at Genji, heart racing, “you share his name?”

Genji groaned, “goddam it brother. We’ve already gone through this!” He paced around the room, throwing his hands into the air as he cursed in Japanese.

Hanzo balked, “brother? My brother is dead.” 

“Oh Christ he really lost it.” Jesse muttered into his hand before Genji jerked him over by the sleeve.

“Do you recognize this man?”

Jesse flushed as Hanzo blinked in confusion, “I cannot recall being acquainted with any cowboys.” How many more times would he have to tell these people he didn't know them?

He’d lost his memories? Hanzo supposed that would explain the headache and why he didn’t recognize these people. Perhaps.

They seemed to know him well enough. 

Jesse deflated, tugging his hat off his head, “it’s good to see you awake at least. Gave us a real scare.”

Angela cleared her throat, seeing Genji was plotting something, “I have much to discuss with the patient. I hate to ask you two to leave but-“ 

Surprisingly Jesse left without a fight, casting one more long look Hanzo’s way before vanishing down the hallway.

Something about the look made Hanzo’s heart ache. He ignored the feeling, watching Angela chase Genji out.

The door clicked shut and Angela sighed, collapsing into the nearby chair, “this all must be very confusing for you.”

Hanzo nodded, “as it must be for you all. You all seem familiar with me.”

Nodding, Angela ran a hand through her hair, “I have not dealt with amnesiac patients before. I will have to contact some old colleagues of mine. For now you are to stay in bed, not only did you suffer a concussion there are your other injuries to worry about.”

Hanzo nodded solemnly, “I understand.”

*

Angela had stepped out an hour later to get some lunch, Hanzo pretending to be nodding off.

As soon as he heard her steps fade, he was out of the bed in an instant. He carefully removed the needles in his arms, hissing as he carelessly dropped them to the bed.

This had to be some Talon trick. Bastards still hoping to recruit him.

Ever so slowly he opened the door, quickly peering down the hall before hastily walking towards what he hoped to be some sort of exit.

His head continued to throb as he snuck through the base, slinking and disappearing into unused hallways at the slightest sound. He assumed it his instincts that told him how to navigate this base.

He saw many people walking around, he couldn’t help but frown. They didn’t exactly look like Talon. He knew how devious they could be, this was certainly elaborate enough to be one of their schemes.

Somehow he made it to a hangar area, seeing a row of vehicles with... Overwatch logos?

Impossible. He hesitated briefly before trying to continue forward. Something in his side exploded in pain and he collapsed to the ground, breathing in short bursts as his side warmed with blood.

Suddenly Jesse and Genji stepped from behind a vehicle, both unarmed as they slowly approached Hanzo.

“Get.. get away-“ he winced in pain again, collapsing as he tried pushing himself back up.

“Come on doll, we ain’t with Talon or anythin’ like that.” Jesse knelt beside him, offering his flesh hand. Hanzo weakly batted it aside.

“Hanzo,” Genji knelt down as well, taking his mask off. Hanzo gasped at the scars, faint images trying to resurface in his mind. He wasn’t sure if he’d meant to push them away or not.

“Every year you have broken into the Shimada home to pray in my memory. Hoping it might atone for what was done.”

“H-how could you-?” Hanzo looked up, vision blurring as with one final push he felt two hands catch him before he hit the ground again, vaguely registering being picked up before he fell unconscious.

*

“I cannot believe he managed to sneak his way across the base like that!” Angela huffed in a strange mix of amusement and frustration.

After re-treating Hanzo, she had put a small tracking bracelet around his wrist. If Athena hadn’t alerted them, he probably would have escaped.

“What do we do now? Hanzo clearly doesn’t trust us.” Genji rubbed one arm, feeling hurt. He wasn’t completely mad at Hanzo, the man had clearly lost his memories. The fact that all the progress his brother had made was gone upset him more than anything. The idea he might not ever remember was a thought he refused to entertain.

Jesse was oddly quiet, watching his lover sleep. Without thinking about it, he tucked a stray hair from Hanzo’s forehead behind his ear.

“Think its best we don’t try and push him ta remember. It’d only stress him out further.”

Angela nodded in agreement, “now that he’s got that on him we’ll always know where he is. I have some calls to make. He always need to be with somebody.”

*

Hanzo was less cooperative when he awoke again, cursing the entire base in Japanese at the thought of being tracked and monitored.

Angela had kindly asked Morrison to help. The old commander agreed easily enough, nonplussed at the idea of having to ‘negotiate.’

“Listen Shimada,” Morrison narrowed his eyes at Hanzo, standing tall with his arms crossed, “like it or not you are under our care. Most of the folks here are friends of yours. Whether you remember or not. We aren’t going to hurt you.”

Hanzo glared at the old soldier, eyes shifting to Winston who shuffled uncomfortably, “you all are truly Overwatch then?”

Morrison nodded, “we are. You’ve been a member for nearly two years now.”

Winston picked up, “I would be happy to show you the official documentation.”

“I would appreciate that. Given the, severity of my injuries and the fact that you all appear unarmed, I will trust you for now.” 

There was a sigh of relief, “that works. You aren’t allowed off base and you will be accompanied by another agent at most times. In return we will make sure you heal properly and try to help you recover your memories. Deal?” 

Morrison struck his hand out and Hanzo reluctantly shook.

Genji was pulled aside as Angela shooed everyone out, Morrison looking suspicious, “your brother isn’t going to pull another fast one is he?”

Genji shook his head, “Hanzo has always lived off of honor. He shook your hand. He may as well have pledged eternal loyalty to you.”

~~~

After everyone left for the night, Hanzo fell asleep rather easily. Somehow. The drugs probably helped a great deal.

In his dreams, he was in Hanamura, by a large cherry blossom tree. Sitting underneath, was, himself?

“Welcome. I am your memories.” His memories gestured for him to join him, offering a small glass of sake.

“How can you be my memories?” Hanzo sipped the sake, enjoying the familiarity of it.

“You can trust these people. I assure you.” His memories drank as well, lifting the gourd to refill his cup.

“Will you return to me?”

His memories shook his head, “you would not accept them right now if I tried.”

Frowning, Hanzo downed his drink, “then why-?”

“Follow your feet, see where you end up. See if you can’t find the spark to recover what is yours.”

A gust of wind blinded Hanzo with petals, the scene fading.

*

Hanzo jolted up in bed, startling Angela as she dropped a pen, “Hanzo! You’re awake, are you all right?”

Swallowing the bit of panic in his throat, Hanzo spoke slowly, “an odd dream. Nothing more. Might I be allowed to walk around the base today?”

Angela blinked before smiling, “for a bit is ok. It’s already after lunch, perhaps we can start in the kitchen?”

Feeling his stomach rumble, Hanzo nodded, “that would be appreciated.” She helped Hanzo dress, handing him some sweats and a T-shirt to wear.

“Doctor, might you tell me your name?” There had been too many rushed introductions for him to catch all the names.

“Of course! I am Angela, you usually call me Dr. Ziegler.”

He dressed and Angela walked slowly beside him, “Genji and Jesse left on a mission earlier. They wished to each pass on their best wishes to you.”

Frowning, Hanzo muttered, “he is truly my brother then?” 

Angela nodded, “all you need to know is you two are on good terms.”

“What of the cowboy, Jesse is his name?” 

Angela paused at that, “he is a close friend of yours.”

Hanzo sensed she was hiding something but let it drop.

The kitchen was quiet, only a few stragglers for a late lunch.

Hana and Lucio both greeted him with a smile, giving their names and agreeing to stay with him a while so Angela could continue her research.

“Come on Hanzo! We’ll show you your favorite place!”

Unable to help being a bit intrigued, Hanzo walked with both of them.

“Your injuries aren’t too bad are they?” Lucio looked over him briefly in concern.

“Dr. Ziegler’s staff is quite impressive, as long as I do not over exert myself I should be fine.”

Hana nodded, “gotta love Dr. Z!” She popped a bubble, leading the way to the training range.

“You both seem young to be involved with Overwatch.”

Hana and Lucio exchanged a look before breaking out into similar grins, “man this is the craziest deja vu I’ve ever had!”

Hanzo frowned, Lucio unable to hold back a few chuckles, “Hana here pilots a huge mech and I’m what some folks might call a freedom fighter.”

Before Hanzo could question any further, Hana opened the range door and Hanzo couldn’t stop himself as he walked in.

Something in his mind clicked, his head swiveling in hopes of seeing a broad cowboy hat and the sound of six shots going off incredibly fast.

The feeling is there and gone in an instant, Hanzo staggering forward as his head almost burns.

Hana and Lucio are by him instantly, Lucio getting his music ready as he asked, “you ok there Hanzo?”

Sucking in a deep breath, Hanzo released it slowly, “I am fine. Just, almost remembering something.”

Hana opened her mouth but shut it, remembering Angela’s words.

“Where else did I frequent?”

~

He’s back in bed right after dinner, exhausted after Lucio and Hana’s base tour. Several memories had almost surfaced, many themed around a certain cowboy.

He’s almost afraid of what that could mean. He drifts off to sleep this time, back under the tree and his memories now standing and looking towards the sun.

“You’ve had quite the day.”

Grunting, Hanzo stood beside his memories, watching the sun start to set.

“You’re also afraid. Such young individuals treating you as a friend instead of the monster you think you are.”

“Do they know? What I have done?”

His memories nodded, “they all do. You see they are sincere in their concern though.”

Hanzo gritted his teeth, “it cannot be.”

A gentle laugh filled the air, Hanzo didn’t recognize it until he watched in awe as his memories raised a hand to cover his mouth.

There was a dull throb as Hanzo looked up slowly, “Genji nearly cried the first time I laughed like that.”

“Indeed. Do you recall what made you laugh like that?”

Trying to dig into his mind proved too much and Hanzo simply shook his head. A gentle hand clapped him on the back, “it will come in time. Perhaps tomorrow you shall seek out the company of a scientist by the name of Mei.”

Hanzo frowned, “what is she to me?”

A smirk before the answer, “your tea drinking buddy.”

~~~

Hanzo isn’t startled awake this time, waking up at what he presumes to be a normal pace.

He doesn’t see Angela but heads to the kitchen, seeking a warm cup of tea to help settle himself.

Inside are two women, Hanzo vaguely remembers their names, Mei and Zarya he believes. So this is his tea drinking buddy? 

Mei smiles at seeing him, “Hanzo! How are you doing?”

Zarya turns as well, “you are doing better?”

He nods, “indeed. I hoped to make some tea this morning.”

Mei beams, “might I join you? I picked up a new brand on my last mission to the States!”

Zarya clapped Mei on the back, “I have a mission I must prepare for. You will keep an eye on him?” 

“Is that ok Hanzo?” Mei looked at him with a hesitant smile.

“If you do not mind.”

Zarya chuckled before striding from the kitchen. Mei ushered him to take a seat before grabbing two cups.

“Would you like to try this one or would you prefer your tea?”

Tilting his head, Hanzo joined her and looked at the fine tin of tea that was apparently his.

“I will try yours.” He wasn’t sure if he could quite call it a memory but somehow he knew he always agreed to try her teas. Even the ones that ended up being less than palatable. 

Taking a seat, Hanzo relaxed as Mei fretted about. A deep aroma filled the room, putting Hanzo further at ease.

Slowly he opened his eyes as a cup was set before him, Mei sitting across from him with her own cup.

“It’s good to see you up and about, everyone was worried after we heard the report.”

“So I hear. It is odd, you all care so much for my well being yet I cannot even remember your names.”

Mei frowned, “we’re your friends Hanzo. It’d be cruel of us to just ignore you when you need us!”

He hastily sipped at his tea, “your concern is appreciated, I assure you. Even if I don’t deserve it.”

Sensing his mood worsening, Mei quickly changed the topic to her last mission, “I had gotten you a souvenir, though I haven’t had a chance to give it to you. It’s in my lab, would you join me?”

They drank their tea as Hanzo nodded, discussing it as they walked to Mei’s lab. Hanzo couldn’t help shiver as she opened the door, glad when Mei produced a hoodie for him to use.

“I focus best in the cold!”

Hanzo bit his lip to stop the initial chatter of his teeth, “this is a nice lab.” At least from what he could tell, labs weren’t exactly a place he spent a lot of time in.

“Thanks! Oh, over here.” Mei rifled around on a desk before producing a small dragon statue. It was more a typical fantasy dragon than like his dragons but it was lovely. Dark red scales glittering gold.

Another click in his mind, “have you given me a dragon before?”

Mei blinked in surprise before smiling widely, “a blue one!”

That sounded right, more in line with his spirits.

It was likely on display in his room.

Wait. That wasn’t right was it? 

Mei started talking about something and Hanzo shelved the thought to be revisited later.

~~~

Jesse was nervous on the flight back. A quick in and out routine checkup on an old Overwatch base. Simple enough mission. 

He’d been happy to take on the mission, glad Hanzo was all right but terrified the man might not regain his memories. He also didn’t need Hanzo trying to kill him for overstepping. 

Angela has assured Hanzo had been doing fine the past 2 days. However, he was now asking when he might return to his room. 

Jesse bit at his thumb nail, Genji taking his mask off to face his friend.

“You are scared of Hanzo rejecting you?” If his time with Zenyatta had taught Genji anything, it was reading people.

“Naw just wondering if the rec rooms couch is good enough to sleep on.” 

Genji huffed, “Jesse-“

Jesse’s shoulders slumped, “right before th’ explosion told ‘im I loved him.” It was clear they were taken with each other but damn if Jesse had been able to say the words.

Freezing, Genji watched Jesse take his hat off and toy with the edge of it, “what if he doesn’t remember Genji. What the hell am I supposed to do then?”

Genji swallowed the emotion he felt rise, “he will remember. Angela said he is having little snippets return.”

Jesse gave a weak smile, “thanks Genji.”

*

Hanzo had to walk up a hill this time, his memories laying at the top and basking in the sun. Hair sprawled out behind his head, eyes closed and a smile on his face.

“What is the cowboy to me.”

His memories hummed, a butterfly landing on his chest, “you do not know?” The butterfly was an ethereal blue, gently glowing even under the bright sun.

Hanzo grit his teeth, “the doctor is hesitant to allow me to my room.”

“Is it just yours?”

“I suppose I am to follow my feet?”

His memories grinned, “now you’re getting it.”

*

Jerking from his impromptu nap, Hanzo slid out of the medbay, briefly hesitating before taking off.

_He’d requested an out of the way room when he’d arrived._

_Somewhere he could slink off to in the late hours of the night after pushing his body to the breaking point training._

Forcing himself on, Hanzo comes to a sudden halt, facing the door before him with a determined glint in his eyes.

His hands know the code, the door sliding open and Hanzo stepped in.

He’s not sure what he’s expecting, whether it be an out of body rush of memories or a sudden lightning strike that reminds him of the past two years.

Neither happened and he is only a little disappointed.

The room is clean, a full laundry basket in the corner. He can make out some of his gi’s but also a plaid shirt or two. 

The bed is certainly bigger than a standard sized one, a large comforter thrown over the neatly made bed. 

His eyes wander, two desks side by side. On one sits an official Overwatch laptop, the other a basic desktop. The decorations he sees make his breath catch. 

There sits the blue dragon, regal and gorgeous. *As he knew it would be.* Carefully he sets the red one beside it, admiring how the two look together.

A few more trinkets are scattered about, a small cactus plant by a small bonsai tree. A snow globe from Hanamura, a sakura tree standing on a tall hill. 

In the corner is a rack for his Storm Bow. By a large dresser, the closet door slightly opened and revealing a few colorful serapes.

Cautiously he opens the closet, seeing his own clothes mixed in. A coat with a large collar he thinks is his, grabbing it tentatively. It’s a perfect fit. He quickly puts it back, almost feeling like an interloper.

It’s more than clear he shares the room. It’s just as clear who the room is shared with. 

Hanzo’s insides twist and he quickly retreats, nearly crashing into Jesse as the door opens.

“Shit! What- Hanzo? The hell are you doin’ here?”

Hanzo panics before he freezes in pain, his head throbbing to unbearable levels.

Jesse catches him as he falls, crying out Hanzo’s name.

*

“You are angry?” His memories are picking up the fallen petals, running his fingers through the collected pink on the ground.

“How? It cannot be true!” Hanzo’s voice cracks as he shouts, his memories simply shrugging.

“Why deny what you have clearly already accepted?”

“I killed Genji. I swore I would have someone I could hurt again.”

“Genji was right, I do have a terrible resting bitch face. How does Jesse think it’s a good look?” His memories grimaced, Hanzo snarling.

“How-?”

His memories raised a hand to stop him, “do his eyes look like the eyes of a man who hates you? You saw Jesse before he left for his mission. The pain in them.”

Hanzo paused, flexing his hand, “am I, am I good to him?”

His memories grinned, “Jesse is not that masochistic. He was determined to pull us out of our head.”

Hanzo picked up a cherry blossom, pausing, “he bought the snow globe. I was upset to not be assigned to the Hanamura mission.”

“Indeed. From there-“

“We were constantly together. Training, drinking.”

His memories unhelpfully chipped in, “he has learned to appreciate sake. Finally.”

“The mission— I remember.”

His memories grinned, approaching him and hugging him, “I knew I could do it.” His memories exploded into a shower of pink petals, Hanzo closing his eyes as everything rushed back to him.

~~~

_It was supposed to have been simple. Escort the politician and play nice for the world._

_Hanzo just wanted the damn mission over with so he and Jesse could cash in on some vacation time. Overwatch was gaining more and more traction, governments agreeing to help._

_More and more talented people around the world were devoting themselves to helping keep the world safe._

_Jesse had joked, “if the idea of a vacation didn’t sound so damn nice I’d complain bout the lack of work!”_

_Genji had snickered, “I look forward to you two leaving for two weeks. Some peace and quiet!”_

_Hanzo had half heartedly swiped at Genji, “little shit.”_

_They’d landed, escorted the limo most of the way when hell broke loose._

_Some local thug group not a fan of politics apparently. Bombs were being thrown around like water balloons. Luckily the politician made it safe to where he was going._

_“Time ta evac folks, cops should be gettin’ here any minute!” Jesse fired another few rounds, finding Hanzo crouched near a wall and panting._

_“Ya all right Han?”_

_The archer groaned, “many of them have long knives.”_

_Jesse noticed the four bodies behind Hanzo, growling and offering a hand, “bastards.”_

_Hanzo saw the grenade flying, scrambling to get Jesse out of the way._

_“Jesse!” Throwing them down, Hanzo covered his lover._

_Jesse hadn’t mean to speak but seeing the grenade so close, he didn’t want to risk losing his only chance._

_“Goddam Hanzo Shimada I fuckin’ love you.”_

_Hanzo had opened his mouth to respond when the bomb went off and everything went black._

~

Jesse nearly screamed when Hanzo’s eyes flew open, staring at Jesse wide eyed before he sucked in a deep breath.

He’d set Hanzo on the bed before messaging Angela for assistance ASAP. 

“Hanzo? Shit, hold on okay? Angie’s on her way-“ his voice trailed off as Hanzo smiled widely at him.

“Goddam Jesse McCree I love you.”

Jesse froze, eyes welling with tears as Hanzo ran a hand against his cheek.

“Han? You-?”

Pushing himself up, Hanzo caught Jesse’s lips in a simple kiss. Jesse had to pull back, hiccuping on a breath before crushing the archer in a hug.

“God I- goddam honey I was so scared-“

Hanzo shushed him, pulling the cowboy onto the bed and gently rearranging them.

“Forgive me my love.” 

Jesse shook his head, a breathless laugh escaping his lips, “don’t even. Ain’t nothin’ to apologize for doll. Ya saved my life.”

Hanzo held Jesse tighter, “I hope this does not count as the beginning of our vacation.”

Jesse let out a loud laugh as there was a sudden knock on the door.

“Jesse? Is Hanzo ok?” Angela’s voice was a bit winded.

Reluctantly the two separated, Jesse wiping at his eyes as Hanzo hobbled to the door, opening it and smiling, “your help is always appreciated Dr. Ziegler.”

Angela blinked before chucking, “always so formal. Have you-?”

Hanzo nodded, “I am willing to undergo any tests you need to run.” Jesse was beside him in an instant, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

Angela smiled, “normally I don’t allow visitors during checkups but I can make an exception this time Jesse.”

Jesse tipped an imaginary hat, “thanks Angie.”

~

All things considered, there is little fanfare. Everyone is happy for the quick recovery, teasing Jesse for staying glued to Hanzo’s side the rest of the day.

Angela sees no reason to keep him in the medbay, he returns with Jesse that night and the two lounge in bed.

“We leave tomorrow then?” There was a camping town they were heading to, renting a rustic cabin for themselves as far from others as they could be.

Jesse nodded, “if yer sure. Don’t wanna force ya to think we still need to go right now.”

Hanzo couldn’t help laughing, “I am fine Jesse.”

Jesse frowned for a moment, arm going stiff over Hanzo’s stomach. Hanzo laced one hand with it, Jesse holding on tightly.

“Sorry jus’, afraid I might wake up an’ you won’t remember anythin’.”

Hanzo kissed Jesse’s head, “I swear that will not happen. Let us sleep, we have a long flight ahead of us."


	2. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Jesse enjoy their cabin all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing too specific I think needs tagging but it is Bottom Hanzo so if that isn't your style then turn back now.

After they awoke, Hanzo did everything in his power to assure his cowboy he was fine. His head didn’t hurt and Angela had given her verbal all clear for them to enjoy their vacation.

Yet even after the flight and checking in, Hanzo could still sense Jesse’s fear, still lingering a bit.

Hanzo had a plan though. A brilliant one he’d had before leaving and couldn’t wait to enact. He handed Jesse their bags as they arrived, “can you set those in the bedroom dear? I need to use the restroom.”

Jesse nodded, “sure thing doll. Then we’ll get started on dinner.”

As Jesse turned, Hanzo slid into the bathroom, an apron tucked into his gi. It had been difficult to sneak it out of their luggage after landing but Hanzo knew Jesse would appreciate it.

As he had before. It had been a gag gift, Jesse snickering as Hanzo had stared at it in horror. It was dark blue with white clouds on it, a matching shade thong to complete the look. His clothes he left folded on the floor.

Snapping the thong in place, Hanzo waited to hear Jesse walk by, stepping out thirty seconds later. 

Jesse was bent over the fridge, humming thoughtfully as Hanzo briskly went about business. The apron ruffled against his legs, giving him goosebumps.

“I was thinkin’ bout frying up some burgers.”

Hanzo nodded, grabbing a large pan, “that sounds good.” He shivered at the chill from the fridge as Jesse loaded his arms with ingredients.

As Jesse stood, Hanzo set the pan on the stove, hearing Jesse’s sharp intake of breath and the crinkle of plastic as he clutched everything tighter.

“Hanzo?” Jesse quickly set everything down, his flesh hand trailing down Hanzo’s side.

As much as Hanzo wanted to lavish in the attention, he had a plan to follow, “aprons are for cooking in aren’t they?”

Jesse groaned, catching on immediately, “you son of a bitch.”

“Come dear, the dragon hungers.”

*

 

Jesse nearly burned the food stealing glimpses of Hanzo as he flitted about the kitchen. Leaning over to hand Jesse the spatula, bending down low to pick up whatever Jesse dropped.

As the kitchen grew warmer, Hanzo was almost grateful he’d changed. They ate in silence, Jesse’s eyes never leaving Hanzo’s.

“Dinner was excellent Jesse. Did you have something in mind for dessert?” Hanzo casually ran his foot up and down Jesse’s leg, enjoying seeing Jesse squirm a bit before his eyes narrowed with a gleam in them.

“Matter a fact I did, for me anyhow.” Jesse happily returned the favor, his jeans rough on Hanzo’s bare calves.

“And leave me wanting? Cruel man.” Hanzo’s foot got close to Jesse’s crotch, feeling the fabric there starting to tent.

Jesse just grinned, reclining into the touch, “now when have I ever let my sweet little archer go without?” 

Hanzo huffed, pulling his foot back and crossing his arms, head tilted away, “I am neither sweet nor little.”

Scooting the chair back, Jesse was quick to get around the table and sweep Hanzo up, the archer giving a startled cry as Jesse carried them to the bedroom.

*

As much as Hanzo loved blowing Jesse, he found it hard to concentrate with two fingers and a wicked tongue endlessly teasing him. His legs spread to give Jesse as much room as possible to work. 

Jesse pulled away briefly, trying to catch a glimpse of Hanzo, “what’s wrong baby doll? Not enough room for dessert after all?”

A punched out groan is his answer as Jesse pressed his fingers in just right.

Biting the inside of his lip, Hanzo took a steadying breath before returning his attention to the treat before him. He licked his lips before laving at the head, relishing in Jesse’s delighted moans.

Neither man intended to be out done, Hanzo struggling to keep his weight supported above Jesse as the cowboy forced himself to not thrust into Hanzo’s mouth. 

Hanzo swallowed around Jesse’s length as he clamped down on the fingers, coming suddenly as Jesse milked him a bit. 

After, Hanzo relaxed his mouth and Jesse gave a few quick thrusts before spilling into Hanzo’s mouth, moans echoing in the room.

Both men barely had the awareness to get cleaned up, stumbling into bed and plastering to each other before conking our completely.

~

A gentle rocking against his ass woke Hanzo up, pushing back to show he was now awake. 

Jesse's voice was still rough with sleep as he leaned closer to Hanzo's ear, "sorry ta wake ya darlin', jus' couldn' help myself." Another slow grind and Hanzo heard

Jesse roll over to grab the small bottle of lube. Hanzo kept a gentle grind, feeling a sleep warm metal hand caress his ass. 

A cool lubed finger swirled around his hole for a second, teasing before sinking in. Hanzo sighed, wiggling his hips to try and spur Jesse on. 

Luckily Jesse was willing to oblige, pumping his finger faster and deeper, adding a second finger as Hanzo got louder with his desire. Jesse kissed and nipped at Hanzo's shoulder, "god love how ya sound baby. Been too long."

Hanzo moaned before being able to respond, "I have missed you too Jesse. Please." Jesse stood up, Hanzo repositioning himself on his stomach with his ass in the air.

He heard Jesse's sharp intake of breath, the cowboy slicking himself up, "gotta make the most a' the time we have alone. Want to hear ya scream for me."

Positioning himself behind the archer, Jesse simply thrust for a few moments, resting right above Hanzo's hole. Just as he hoped, Hanzo gave a frustrated growl.

When Jesse still didn't start, Hanzo couldn't help but whine, "Jesse please~"

Unable to deny Hanzo's request and tired of teasing, Jesse slowly sank in, both men loud and unashamed.

Jesse gave Hanzo little time to adjust, pulling his hips back and sinking in even deeper. Hanzo clutched at the sheets as he let Jesse set the pace, mouth stuck open as each push and pull sent more and more moans pouring from his mouth.

Hearing Hanzo so loud only encouraged Jesse, grinding his hips every few thrusts. His hands were glued to Hanzo's hips, pulling the archer back with each thrust so he could mark Hanzo in the most intimate way he could.

"Lord yer always so goddam tight doll. Gonna cum soon Hanzo?"

Hanzo nodded his head jerkily, "c-close."

Suddenly Jesse pulled out, quickly flipping Hanzo over before lifting one leg and pushing back in with renewed fervor. Seeing Hanzo's face flushed completely, eyes rolling back, Jesse knew just the thing to send his lover over the edge. 

Leaning down, Jesse licked at one nipple. Hanzo choked on his next breath and one hand managed to find the coordination to tangle in Jesse's hair. Hanzo used his other hand to tease his other nipple, feeling his cock swelling with intent.

A few more thrusts and the hint of teeth over his nipple sent Hanzo over, the archer's voice cracking as he came hard, spasming around Jesse and the gunslinger happily painted Hanzo's insides. 

Jesse barely avoided crushing Hanzo as he collapsed, drawing the archer into an awkward hug. Really dragging Hanzo onto his chest, not that the archer minded.

"I love you Hanzo," Jesse muttered into the top of Hanzo's head.

Hanzo smiled, hand resting over Jesse's heart, "I love you too Jesse."


End file.
